


You are Everything

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim rambles about his favorite topic.<br/>This story is a sequel to Heart and Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Jim starts whispering in my ear during my Bio lecture class. I want to thank Loonywoif for the wonderful beta job. I love ya, hun. Comments are craved. Flames are laughed at. 
> 
> Note 2: The next part of this so far nameless series will be out soon. If I find that people actual like it 
> 
> Dedication: This is for OCONN, Dee Dee, Tricia, and Felicia for their help with my English paper problem. ::showering them with virtual chocolate:: This is also dedicated to Fran, you are in my thoughts hun.

## You are Everything

by Amanda N

Author's webpage: <http://slashaddiction.homestead.com/Panda.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine = ( , but I can dream can't I.

* * *

You are Everything   
by Amanda N. 

I love watching him. 

No matter what he is doing, he makes it interesting. He shines with an inner light that draws people to him. I'm sure that many have fallen in love with him, but I'm the lucky one that he truly loves. 

He centers me. 

He completes me. 

I know what you are thinking, I should stop quoting Jerry Magiure, but the blonde chick got it right. He had me at 'hello'. The minute he walked in to that hospital room, he became everything to me. Not that I would have admitted it. Nope, I fought it with everything I had. Didn't want to admit that I needed anyone, much less some 'neo-hippie witchdocter punk. 

But I do need him. 

He calls me his soul, but he is more than that too me. He is my life. He is my air, my light, he is the blood in my veins. I would do anything to see his eyes light up and to smile at me like I'm the best thing to happen since the written word. And call me selfish, but I'm not sharing him. 

He calls me his Blessed Protector, but he saved me first. And I'm not just talking about that dump truck, he saved me from insanity. Without him, I would be locked up or have eaten my gun. 

He saved me. 

He loves me. 

He gave me life and made me his world. And for that I'm his forever. 

I love you, Chief. 

Always 

End 


End file.
